warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dress Share
Summary 9 volt shares his dress with 18-volt. Bitzblock sisters outfits Outfit 1: natalie wears a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. Emily also wears a grey crop top, a skirt, sunglasses, a bronze bracelet and a choker hairstyle: both have ponytail hearts Outfit 2: the sisters wear ruby dresses Transcript Natalie: are you sharing dresses? 9 volt and 18 volt: um, yes natalie: for what? 9 volt: well, if I were you, I would share them natalie: try fitting them (Senorita plays as 9 volt and 18 volt tries dresses) Kimmy Baggins: I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya David York: Land in Miami The air was hot from summer rain Sweat drippin' off me Before I even knew her name, la-la-la It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no Sapphire moonlight We danced for hours in the sand Tequila Sunrise Her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah David York & Kimmy Baggins: I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya Natalie: do they fit? 9 volt: um, yeah 18 volt: we’re Getting there David York And Kimmy baggins: Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya Natalie: So, those dresses fit again guys? 9 Volt And 18 volt: yes, they did (but things change) 9 volt: Uh Oh, i’m A mess, again 5 volt: no need to cry 18 volt: don’t worry, you’ll be cute at the party, because you share dresses (At the bathroom, 5 volt turns on the water) 5 volt: my son will enjoy it 18 volt: I hope he will, up you go buddy 9 volt: (splashes) the water feels great 18 volt: yes, it is hot, but not cold (18 volt washes 9 volt’s hair) 9 volt: (laughing) 18 volt: this song is for you (Sings as he scrubs 9 volt) I‘ll wash your hands and Your fingers too Scrub, Scrub, It's good for you! Soap and Water to remove the dirt Washing your arms and legs is very smart I‘ll ad lotions to wash yourself I scrub them all and that's so cute And I have to scrub your cute little tummy Up and down, yeah that's right! With your splashes I play with your bubbly bubbles Mud and Grass sure stop you hurt I love my bath with the bubbles and the plannies When I'm done your clean as a penny! 9 volt: 18 Volt, nice one! (at the party) natalie: wow, boys, how’d you look 9 volt: My beautiful wig is blond 18 volt: and mine is brown natalie: you look like the Aldridge sisters?! 9 volt: yep, we look like them, they’re cool actresses 9 volt: I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi 18 volt: There's a girl in Rio de Janeiro Who sings in a cafe With a smile that's so entrancing So sweet, so cute, so gay When you go to Rio de Janeiro Say you'll enjoy your stay When she sings an American love song In a South American way 9 volt: I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, I like you very much I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, I think you're grand Why, why, why is it that when I feel your touch My heart starts to beat, to beat the band I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, like you to hold me tight You are too, too, too, too, too, divine If you want to be in someone's arms tonight Just be sure the arms you're in are mine Oh, I like your lips and I like your eyes Would you like my hips to hips-notize you Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, see the moon above Way, way, way, way, way, up in the blue Si, Si, Si, senor I think I fall in love and when I fall I think I fall for you I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Si, Si, Si, Si I, Yi, Yi, Yi can see, see that you're for me I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, I like you very much I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, I think you're grand Why, why, why is it that when I feel your touch My heart starts to beat, to beat the band I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, like you to hold me tight You are too, too, too, too, too, divine If you want to be in someone's arms tonight Just be sure the arms you're in are mine Oh, I like your lips and I like your eyes Would you like my hips to hips-notize you Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, Si, see the moon above Way, way, way, way, way, up in the blue Si, Si, Si, senor I think I fall in love and when I fall I think I fall for you I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Si, Si, Si, Si Natalie: And wow! That’s a little cool, girls love to perform 9 volt: If I had words to make a day for you I'd sing you a morning golden and new I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moon shine 18 volt: If I had words to make a day for you I'd sing you a morning golden and new I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moon shine both: If I had words to make a day for you I'd sing you a morning golden and new I would make this day last for all time Give you a night deep in moon shine (the people clap for the two volts) natalie: That’s a nice duetCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes